


revolt

by Inugurl3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Revolt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inugurl3/pseuds/Inugurl3
Summary: Sasuke is being revolted against and the only ones to protect him are the ones he went to school with





	revolt

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know, this was written in the 15 minute time frame, i know its incomplete and i wish to continue but it all depends on reviews of what i have now.

New story from my head

 

revolts

fifteen minute story START:12:18 am END: 12:33 am 7/8/2017 Inugurl3

 

Revolts were happening everywhere in the village, why was it that one clan could define the village if there were just as prestiges. Never in the my life time had such acts of cruliety happened, looking upon it now, when everything had happened, i am still glad that i came back to the place of my birth. It started years ago, just a month after arriving back to my birth place, i wasnt welcomed back like i wanted. No one greeted me at the gate, which i had expected really, no one would want a traitor back in there lives would they. I walked to the Hokage tower to find the Fifth Hokage in a very long winded meeting with the counsel. The counsel members looked over at me as i entered the room. Whispered questions of why was i back here filled the room. I paused in my movements when i noticed that my long time best friend/ rivel was in the seat next to the Hokage. He was not looking up at the commotion, rather he was focused on the floor below him.

 

counsel member #1: Well look what just came back to the village. A lost Uchiha. Coming to kill us or beg us to come back to your once forgotten home. 

 

Sasuke: i Sasuke Uchiha wish to continue living in Konoha for the remainder of my life, where i will serve the village to my fullest potential.

Counsel member #2: I think that considering your past transgressions still hang in the balance we will have to think about that fate before you can just up and return to this peaceful place. 

 

Sasuke: i will wait your answer, but i do request to stay with the Uzumaki over there. 

 

Counsel member #1: The demon brat here can not keep such trash with him, seeing as we are seeinps://wwhttps://www.fag to his punishment at the moment, but we will consider your request. 

Counsel member #2: As for you Uzumaki, you are to remain off missions for 1 month and you are to report to the town square promptly at 8 am every morning for punishment for that months time, there will be 2 people waiting for you there, remember you are in no way complain about what every they decide to punish you with. We dont wish to see such pitifully people living around your troubling personality and we dont want to see people get hurt. An audiuance of whoever is there is allowed at the time. At this time you will no longer make a fool out of this village again. 

 

Hokagesama: I wish to dismiss this meeting before to much is said in front of the present company

 

~~~~~to be continued’~~~~~

 

remember to review and i dont own naruto or any of the story line characters. Please review so i know weather i should contiue or not. also come visit my fanpage httcebook.com/inugurl3fp/https://www.facebook.com/inugurl3fp/w.facebook.n https://www.facebook.com/inugurl3fp/com/inugurl3fp/


End file.
